


Невеста

by R2R



Series: Middle-earth & Arda short stories [16]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Пост-БПВ Эребор, все выжили. Гномы засылают к Торину невест, он жениться совершенно не торопится, а с потенциальными королевами происходят разные досадные происшествия.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написано на Dworin Fest, но обращение с заявкой вышло весьма вольное.  
> 2\. Внимательно смотрим на пейринг и рейтинг. Если что, ваша моральная травма не на моей совести.

Делегация из Железных Гор, заключив договор о поставках угля и подробно обсудив, с немалой пользой, очередной проект Даина, - совместное строительство на северных границах сторожевых башен с сетью подземных ходов, - перешла к последнему пункту повестки. Тому, от которого Торин неизменно впадал в тихую ярость, но избежать его никак не мог. Долг требовал улыбаться, отвечать на вопросы и хотя бы вид делать, что разглядываешь портретики девиц на выданье.

Бесхитростный Даин поначалу предлагал Торину в лоб: мол, женись, любая с радостью пойдёт, род продолжишь. У него самого подрастали сын и дочка, и семейственность он полагал важнейшей гномьей добродетелью наряду с хозяйственностью и креплением обороны.  
После некоторых объяснений Даин остыл к идее женить дорогого кузена и переключился на новый план - женить Фили.  
Но были другие. И эти другие раз за разом, обсудив виды на добычу меди под северными отрогами и методы откачки воды из нижних уровней, переходили к разговорам о женитьбе. Непременно звучало и "любая пойдёт", и "род продолжить".   
Запретить эти разговоры официальным указом не мог даже король. Как и гравюры с изображением невест.

Портреты да намёки "у вас молот, у нас наковаленка" - то были ещё кристаллики негранёные. Самоцветики начались, когда заинтересованные в женитьбе главы семейств стали присылать дочерей и сестёр в Эребор, так сказать, живьём. Каждый думал: осмотрится, королевой быть пожелает. А узбаду, глядишь, и понравится. Чего б такая умница да красавица, на все руки мастерица, не понравилась! 

Проще всего было с гномками, что сразу заявляли - не люб, мол, - и отправлялись восвояси либо находили других женихов.  
Сложней дело обстояло с такими, кто дочерний долг воспринимал всерьёз и все наказы "побыть поближе, узнать получше" - тоже. Или, бывало, и впрямь вздыхали по красавцу королю, очарованные его синими очами и вороными с серебром кудрями.   
Эти "совершенно случайно" сталкивались с Торином в коридорах, напрашивались на дипломатический обед или охотничью вылазку.  
Не сказать, чтоб многие из них и впрямь годились в королевы. Так что Кили, взявший на себя первую линию обороны, вёл с ними задушевные беседы, объясняя, что узбад бы с радостью, но годы скитаний и сражений, безвозвратные потери и непрестанные раздумья о благе народа... Фили пространных бесед не вёл, но и ему случалось обронить слово-другое. А если этого было мало, то каждый в Компании, через кого гномки искали подходы к королю, знал, что делать и что сказать, всяк по-своему. Ори смущался, Бофур травил байки, Двалин отмалчивался и хмурил брови, а там и Балин перехватывал нить разговора и уводил искусно в сторону.  
Дальше девицы понимали в меру своей осведомлённости: кто воображал безответную любовь, кто погибшую невесту, а кто и телесную слабость.  
Все они рано или поздно смирялись, что не им утолить печали Короля-Под-Горой, и не слишком ему досаждали.

Были и третьи - те, кому нужны были не Торин самолично и не одобрение родни, а королевский престол Эребора.  
Эти были деловиты, напористы и действовали согласно поговорке "не литьём, так катаньем". Их было не остановить разговорами о разбитом сердце. Потому Компания отшивала таких, устраивая им разные подвохи - не опасные, но такие, чтобы претендентка и думать об Эреборе забыла.  
Всерьёз ни над кем не измывались, врождённое уважение к женщинам не позволяло, а потому придумали несколько безотказных ходов: "скрипящую крепь", каменную пыль в еде и гаснущие светильники. Которая кандидатка напугается - та в королевы не годна, ведь невместно правительнице быть суеверной, боязливой или ненаблюдательной.

Торин, узнав про эти шуточки, поначалу рассердился, но он и сам признавал, что охотницы за троном не отвяжутся по-доброму.  
\- А найдётся такая, которой все ваши придумки побоку - что делать будете?  
\- Это тебя надо спрашивать, что ты тогда делать будешь, - отвечал Двалин. - Для тебя стараемся.

И накаркал. Нашлась такая. Ноди дочь Строма из Красных Гор. Не брали её ни суеверия, ни мелкие бытовые неудобства. А сопоставив происшествия меж собой и расспросив подруг, гостья заподозрила злой умысел. И не стала ни узбаду жаловаться, ни отцу писать. Сама управилась.   
Отловила Кили за очередным пакостничеством, - в аккурат когда он подсыпал острой каменной крошки ей в башмаки, - и оттаскала за косы, а каменную крошку щедрой горстью высыпала шутнику на макушку и за шиворот. Двалину после того кто-то подпилил поясной ремень, да так ловко, что штаны с него свалились не сразу, а к обеду. Фили, задремавшему над свитком в библиотеке, кто-то вымазал нос и щёки, с виду - сажей, а на деле - чрезвычайно стойким чернильным составом, который отмылся лишь недели через две, а до тех пор принцу всякий встречный сообщал, что не мешало бы ему сходить умыться. Бофуру от души налили в сапоги, на самое дно, каменного масла. Нори попался на самую древнюю шутку - верёвку-спотыкалочку, натянутую у входа.  
Торину досталась всего лишь щепотка перца в кисет с табаком. Пока не раскуришь трубку - табак как табак, а как раскуришь - сразу из чертогов беги, такой дым от перца жгучий да злющий.  
Узбад, надо сказать, пострадал почти безвинно: он-то шуточек не устраивал, лишь смотрел сквозь пальцы на то, что другие устраивают.   
Но теперь, чтобы дело не дошло до серьёзных увечий или пожара, король настрого запретил изводить претенденток, пообещав самолично пришибить, если кто на том попадётся. И лишь если "досадные происшествия" не прекратятся - тогда затевать разбирательство.  
Изводить девиц перестали, что тут поделаешь. Ответные шуточки прекратились без следа. Будто с той стороны кто-то тоже цыкнул на своих и велел прекратить. И у Двалина имелись подозрения, кто именно.

Мало того. Чем больше Двалин узнавал про наблюдательную и скорую на расправу красногорскую невесту, тем сильнее укреплялся в подозрении, что кто-то приметливый уяснил предпочтения узбада и подыскал ему копию самого Двалина, только воплощённую Махалом в женском теле.

Ноди была воительница, крепкая, суровая. В бою предпочитала парные топоры, а в драке - кастеты.   
Немногословна была, но если надо - за словом в шахту не полезет: выругать могла так, что стены краснели. Мастеровита, неприхотлива, способна дневать и ночевать в кузнице, чтоб сотворить смертоносное либо рабочее орудие неимоверной красоты. В еде не переборчива, в питье соразмерна и к хмельному устойчива.  
Ну чем не Двалин Фундинул? Разве что что не лысая. Но с татуировками на висках и кулаках.

Отпугнуть Ноди коварством не удалось, а по-честному не получалось. На холодное королевское обращение она нисколько не обижалась. Загнуть при ней в три оборота на кхуздуле, на что Двалин был большой мастер, - так она и сама загнуть могла не хуже. Кили попробовал было обидные намёки - те пробили-таки броню её суровой души, и Ноди возмутилась такому обращению. Но, возмутившись, не сбежала, а остановилась посреди беседы, упёрла руки в бока и высказала принцу всё, что на душе накипело. Пришлось тому извиняться.

Многочасовые разговоры про литьё металлов и огранку самоцветов её только развлекали. В межрасовую политику она вникала со скрипом, но суждения выносила здравые и не стеснялась высказываться, когда считала необходимым. Поперёк старших в беседе не лезла, но и оттирать себя не позволяла.  
Эльфов Ноди не одобряла, к людям относилась сдержанно. В пиру была весела, но не буйна. Танцевать - порой танцевала, но не на столе. Едой, даже выпив, не швырялась, зато пивными кружками жонглировала преизрядно. Пела и играла на походной лире. Вычерчивала схемы шахтных уровней, умела и рассчитать количество древесины, потребной для крепи, и разгрузить-загрузить вагонетку с породой, да по пути определить, богата ли та порода.  
В общество Торину она вроде бы и не навязывалась, но раз за разом выходило, что у неё есть веская причина в этом обществе оказаться, всё по делу и Эребору на пользу. 

Ноди любила Эребор. Когда говорила о Горе - аж светилась вся. Любила, знала, изучала всякий день. И выходило весьма похоже на то, будто Гора отвечает ей взаимностью: подсовывает рудные жилы, отводит обвалы, упреждает об опасностях. 

С другими гномами Ноди ладила. Если кто работал под её началом - с теми была строга, но справедлива, никакого неустроения вокруг себя не создавала, а если заведётся - пресекала решительно. Молодых наставляла, у мудрых да умелых сама была не прочь поучиться.

Двалин мрачнел, хмурился и против собственной воли размышлял, что ладная бы хозяйка вышла королевству. Не хуже Дис правила бы.  
Спросил однажды у неё, к слову пришлось, как Ноди относится к деторождению.   
Та задумалась, сделавшись бровями вылитый батя Фундин, и ответила, что рожать детишек пока не планирует, но если найдёт правильного гнома, то с ним род продолжить - дело доброе.   
Получается - в этом забое она Двалина разом обошла, да не на три дневные выработки - на триста тридцать три.

После того, придя к Торину ввечеру в самом мрачном расположении духа, Двалин услышал-увидел ненароком, как его друг-король и Ноди увлечённо обсуждают водоотводную схему для угольного рудника. Пусть не наедине, при советниках, да только будто и не было там советников, такова уж была беседа меж королём и гномкой. Такая, когда чужую мысль на лету ловишь. Такая, когда и слов бывает не надо, один начнёт - другая продолжит, улыбнутся друг дружке и дальше пальцами по схеме водят, локтями сталкиваясь.

Двалин в те рудничные дела на тот раз не вникал и в разговор не полез. Дело ясное, он был там лишний. И в королевских чертогах, если подумать, сделался лишний - как ни загляни, Торина либо нет, либо дела у него. У Двалина и самого дел хватало, и получалось так, что дела его или врозь с узбадом, или на виду у всего гномчества, так что не пообжимаешься.   
Наедине остаться не выходило, и без чьего-то ясно видимого злого умысла, а вроде как само собой.   
Всё, что Двалину доставалось ухватить - объятье, обещание, что вот-вот, скоро, только дела закончатся, и редко-редко торопливый поцелуй. Торин утыкался ему лбом в висок, вздыхал, притискивал к себе так знакомо, крепко, и делалось хорошо.   
Вот только ненадолго было это хорошее. Почти всякий раз объятье прерывалось тем, что посыльный колотил в дверь, Балин являлся с неотложным разговором или прилетал ворон со срочной депешей.   
А когда никто не мешал - всё равно каждый миг Двалин ждал, что явятся и помешают. И утро всегда приходило слишком рано.

Он даже тосковал по старым вольным временам, когда у них на двоих с узбадом были и полутёмная кузница поздним вечером после работы, и шалаш у края дороги, и стог сена, а то и просто летнее разнотравье в предгорьях Мглистого хребта, когда рядом скалистый обрыв, ручей звенит, а на десятки миль вокруг - никого, и вся синева июльского неба - их собственная, и вся синева шальных ториновых глаз - только ему, Двалину.  
А в обретённом Эреборе не находилось ни места, ни времени.

Не нужен, выходит, стал. Раз так - что ж позориться. Начни Двалин объясняться и разговоры разговаривать, точно сраму не оберёшься. И не расскажешь никому, это понятно. Брату жаловаться - хмыкнет в бороду, начнёт объяснять про долг правителя и тяжесть короны. Не лезь, мол, со своей личной надобностью вперёд всего королевства. Нужен будешь - позовут.   
С мальчишками о таком не заговоришь, малы ещё.  
Нори хитёр, Дори обстоятелен, Бомбур добрая душа - да всё не то, что надо.  
Бофур - тот мялся, вздыхал и подступал порой, будто спросить что-то хотел. Двалин подумывал хоть с ним поделиться, понятливым да неболтливым. Помочь не поможет, а всё легче станет.  
Но чтоб решиться на такой разговор, требовалось сначала самому всё обдумать. Разобраться. Побыть наедине с собой.

Куда деться гному и чем занять руки и голову, в Одинокой Горе хватало с избытком. А когда стало мало - Двалин отправился в дальние пустоши с охотничьим отрядом. Потом вызвался в разведку на север. Потом в патруль, встречать караваны и присматривать, чтоб на границах не завелось какое лихо. 

Так всё и шло, пока Торин, в одно из редких теперь возвращений друга в Эребор, не притиснул его к стенке в пустынном коридоре и не спросил гневно:  
\- Ну и какого хрена?  
\- Ты о чём? - Двалин даже вырываться не стал.  
\- А то сам не знаешь? - Торин усилил хватку на горле, вздёрнул Двалина выше по стене. 

Тот проскрёб сапогами, понял, что эдак сомлеет, ровно птица желтогрудка в шахте, где горный газ скопился, и пихнул узбада коленом, пока силы на это были.  
\- Знаю. Отпусти, драться с тобой не хочу.

Торин так изумился, что отпустил его.  
\- И ты сам всё знаешь, - продолжал Двалин. - Так надо. Так правильно.  
\- Что правильно в твоей дурной башке? - Торин ухватил его за загривок, притянул ближе, поцеловал - как изголодавшийся, как умирающий от жажды.

Двалин сперва отвечал на поцелуй. Потом отстранился. Хмыкнул:  
\- Вот, значит, как.  
\- Да что за хрень с тобой? Расхотел? Не люб больше?  
\- Так, значит, ты решил, узбад? - проговорил Двалин.  
Сощурился, примеряясь к новому раскладу.  
\- Её на трон, с ней наследников рожать, а меня для постельных утех собираешься оставить?

\- Сдурел, - сказал Торин, легонько тыкая ему костяшками пальцев в лоб. - Укусил кто? На охоте или где? С эльфами не пил? С Радагастом не курил? Ну-ка, дыхни.  
\- Нет вроде, чужого не пил - не курил, - отвечал Двалин, в груди у которого постепенно расцветал огонёк осторожной надежды. - Так ты женишься или не женишься?  
\- Двалин, если я на тебе женюсь, это выйдет такой скандал и нарушение устоев, что как бы нас с тобой из Горы не попёрли. А так - хоть завтра.  
\- А Ноди как же?  
\- А чего Ноди? - удивился Торин. - При чём тут вообще Ноди?  
\- Она тебе нравилась вроде как.  
\- Нравилась. И нравится. Хорошая гномка. Мастеровитая, разумная, не болтлива, а уж поёт - заслушаешься. На дядьку Фундина чем-то похожа. Не родня тебе дальняя?  
\- Не родня, - вздохнул Двалин. - Я узнавал. А ты жениться на ней не хочешь?

Торин полез рукой в затылок.  
\- Да я по мужикам вообще-то. По тебе, если конкретнее. И от постельных, - как ты там сказал, - утех отказываться не собираюсь. А жениться, на Ноди или на другой, - это клятвы верности давать перед Махалом. Нехорошо выйдет, как считаешь?  
\- Нехорошо, - согласился Двалин. - А из политических соображений если?  
\- А, из политических... - Торин взглянул на друга сердито. - Из политических она в точности как ты, будто в одной кузне ковали. Ничего толком сказать не могут, кругами ходят, мнутся. А король за всех думай и слова клещами изо всех вытаскивай.  
\- Созналась, что ль?  
\- Не без того. И пораньше некоторых.  
\- Отшил её?  
\- Нет, зачем отшил? 

У Двалина заново упало сердце, хоть он и понимал уже, что жениться на Ноди Торин не собирается.  
\- Поставил старшей над горной разведкой, всё как хотела, - продолжал король. - Её сюда невеститься отправили. А она осмотрелась в Горе и решила, что в Орокарни возвращаться не хочет. И то сказать. Хорош Эребор! Лучшего в целом мире не сыскать!  
\- Хорош! - поддержал Двалин, оглядывая гору будто заново. Как в первый раз. Ну, пусть не всю гору, а коридор оглядывая, каменные стены да каменный свод. Небушко гномье каменное. И ведь дышится под ним как легко. Ничего больше не надо. Разве что...

Он сцапал Торина за плечо. Чтоб не делся никуда. Чтоб знать, что он здесь рядом. Закрыл глаза. И всё равно видел Эребор, от самых корней гор до заснеженной вершины, от глубоких шахт до высоких сторожевых башен.  
Торин только вздохнул шумно. И снова впечатал его в стену - уже без злости, но с недвусмысленным намерением. Прижался всем телом. Куснул за нижнюю губу - легко, в шутку.  
\- А и сговорчив ты сегодня...

Этого Двалин уже не стерпел. Стряхнул звенящую в сердце нежность, как наваждение, вывернулся, сам толкнул узбада спиной к стене, поцеловал со знанием дела, так, чтобы стало жарко, чтоб кровь кипела, сердце под ладонью ухало тяжёлым молотом, чтоб сталь во взгляде лязгнула и угли вспыхнули.

Вот теперь всё было правильно. Тени от светильников плясали на потолке и стенах, узбад щурился и смотрел с вызовом, мол, давай, кто кого завалит.  
Остатками разума Двалин сообразил, что прямо в коридоре никому никого заваливать не следует. Спросил хрипло:  
\- К тебе или ко мне?  
\- Айда в башню. Тут рядом.

В расчищенной юго-восточной башне пока не выставили постоянный пост - рабочих рук не хватало. Но светильники исправно горели и щели были заделаны, чтоб снега не наметало.  
Кто кого втолкнул внутрь, кто кого втащил - поди разбери. Главное, что оказались в караулке, не запутавшись в ногах, и дверь с петель не сорвали.  
Двалин на ощупь, за спиной, заложил одной рукой засов, тут же привалился лопатками к двери, притянул Торина к себе, не в силах ждать даже то время, которое нужно, чтобы определиться с обстановкой.

Тот вдруг упёрся ему под ключицы согнутой рукой, не дал себя поцеловать. В глаза заглянул. Странное, непонятное было в его взгляде.  
\- А хочешь - женюсь.

Двалин оторопел, подавился воздухом.  
\- Пойдёшь за меня? - развил мысль Торин.  
\- Сдурел, - сказал Двалин с неимоверным облегчением, - жених нашёлся.  
Пошарил рукой, расстегнул на короле штаны. И дальше всё пошло отлично, без разговоров про женитьбу и прочее. Удивительно ещё, как башню по камешку не раскатали, это свежеотремонтированную-то.

Наутро Двалин проснулся в королевских покоях и сам не помнил, как там оказался. Один. Правда, в обнимку с королевской подушкой. Ну один так один, у узбада, не иначе, опять дел по горло. Плеснул в лицо ледяной воды из каменной чаши в углу, расчесал бороду, не торопясь. Следовало крепко подумать, как теперь жить дальше. Вчерашнее ториново "Пойдёшь за меня", как и свой отказ, он помнил хорошо. И то странное, что накатило, когда он видел Гору всю целиком и не глазами, а то ли подгорным чутьём, то ли сердцем, тоже помнил.

В малом чертоге для совещаний обнаружился Кили: сидел с краю длинного стола, чиркал что-то в свитке. Услышал шаги Двалина, поднял голову. Ухмыльнулся.  
\- Уж тебя песок в каше не напугает, верно?  
Это вместо доброго утра, значит.

\- Стервецы, - Двалин плюхнулся на лавку рядом с ним. - Попробуйте только. Живо рожей в чан с похлёбкой окуну, черпаком сверху пристукну.  
\- Не серчай, дядь Двалин. Кто ж знал, что у вас так всерьёз.  
Двалин потянулся отвесить ему подзатыльника, не всамделишного, а для порядку.

Кили поймал его руку, стиснул пальцы. Хватка у него была всё равно что каменная. Выросли детишки. Судьбами королевства распоряжаются за спиной у короля. Ладно хоть, уважение к старшим имеют, а то бы ещё не таких дел наворотили.  
\- Ты только... - шёпотом попросил Кили. - Только, знаешь...  
\- Знаю, - сказал Двалин. - А ты знаешь?  
\- Чего? - Кили растерянно заморгал.  
\- Куда узбад усвистал с утра пораньше?  
\- А, это, - принц ухмыльнулся. - С юга караван пришёл. Посольство, торговля, переселенцы. И девиц на выданье полный комплект, не считая портретиков. Ликом все чёрные, а бороды в крендель заплетают. Фили уже там, мается со вчера. Принять их он и один бы справился, дело нехитрое, да некоторые послы за ночь потеряться изволили. Ищут их.  
\- И Торин ищет? - Двалин прищурился с некоторым недоверием.  
\- Отвлекает, - объяснил Кили, нацеливаясь пером в чернильницу. - Чтобы скандала междугорного не вышло. И так про нас слухи идут, мол, завелось неведомое, в коридорах воет, стены шатает.  
\- Крепями скрипит, - подхватил Двалин с намёком. - Песочку в жратву подсыпает. Незадача, да. Ты-то чего не ищешь и не отвлекаешь?  
\- Ещё часок-другой, - сказал принц безмятежно. - Потом найду в наилучшем виде. У нас ещё неразведанных туннелей много, потеряться - раз плюнуть. Уж кого Эребор не принял, тех не принял.  
\- Обалдуи, - сказал Двалин. - Эребор у них, значит, не принял.  
\- Брат у меня один, если женится - так пусть счастливо и не на ком попало.  
\- Уши оборву, - посулил Двалин, застав-таки принца врасплох и поймав за ухо обманным движением. - Проверять меня, значит, надумали? И как, прошёл проверочку? Рожу невинную не делай, знаю я вас.  
\- Думаешь, это всё мы? - просипел Кили, пытаясь взять ему кисть на излом и освободить ухо. - Отпусти, а? Не мы это. Пусти, оторвёшь же.  
\- А кто, если не вы? Ты мне зубы не заговаривай, проверяльщик. Ещё так сделаешь - не посмотрю, что принц и наследник, запросто все кости пересчитаю. Понял?

Он ещё раз встряхнул Кили для лучшей доходчивости и разжал пальцы.  
Принц упал задницей на лавку.  
\- Дядь Двалин, - сказал с искренней обидой. - Не мы это. Поначалу да, смеху ради, а потом оно само.  
\- Чего само?  
\- Гора. Эребор. Не мы тебя проверяли. Не мы тебе мешали. Она.

Двалин как-то сразу поверил. Может, потому, что видимый-не-глазами Эребор вокруг чуть качнулся. Сделался чуть теснее. Будто наблюдал.

Двалин погрозил в потолок кулаком и велел:  
\- Больше чтоб мне не баловаться. Нечего тут!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа неведомо от кого, пошёл искать Торина, чтоб потом пойти искать незадачливое южное посольство. Откуда-то он знал, что то и другое теперь выйдет без всяких сложностей.


End file.
